Lips
by Kickin' Kori Anders
Summary: Takes Place after Tokyo. Robin decides to take out Star on a date to a hockey game... and he gets a glimpse at the true Tameranain side of Star. T for cursing. Star Rob Fluff


Here comes the Fluff Bomb! EeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrnnnnnnNNN! (**Ker-blwery!**) Takes place after Tokyo

Disclaimer: If owned Teen Titans, Terra would spontaneously combust every time she said hi to BB.

Enjoy and Review!

….

**The cold bit at Robin's face, and he wrapped his coat tighter around himself. The roar of the crowd, the coordinated stomping on the bleachers, and the ringing of cow bells filled the air. Starfire bounced in her chair next to him cheering with the crowd, making her frozen breath appear and dance in the air. **

**She didn't wear anything to protect herself from the cold, because she simply did not need it; she was almost like a heater. Robin scooted a little closer to her, and he found a little warmth once again. He watched Starfire's excited grin, the way she was bouncing in mid-air without noticing, and the way her emerald eyes sparkled in excitement. **

**As he watched her, all Robin could think about was how cold he was, and Starfire was making it all worth it. Then again, for him, Star always made things better for him, and he knew now that she felt the same way.**

**Two months ago, he had finally, FINALLY, kissed her, and admitted his feelings towards her—and she expressed to him how she felt the same way. When they came back to Tower, they started to date, but it was not often they actually went out,- Robin was still very paranoid about Starfire being used against him, and they were often busy being heroes.**

**But they made up for it with movie nights, watching the sun rise and sun set together, and doing little things with each other around the tower. The rest of the titans would smile and shake their or stick out their tongues in disgust. But that did not mean that they were perfect.**

**They had had a couple of fights, but one of them had always gone to the other fight afterwards to apologize. Then they would make p with a cuddle or making out.**

**Starfire had recently expressed her interest in hockey after she had seen a hockey movie named Goon—so for a rare date, they had gone together to see the Jump City Eels. The buzzer rang out and We Will Rock You began to play and Starfire screamed and rang her little cow bell in joy with the rest of the crowd. The Eels had just scored another point, putting the one point above the other team.**

"**Is this not glorious?!" Starfire asked as a fight broke out. Robin nodded and gave a yell of support before replying.**

"**Yeah, I'm glad we came!" Starfire cheered.**

"**Punch him Rose, punch him! Knock out his teeth!" Then she lowered her voice and turned to Robin, pulling him into a hug.**

"**Thank you Robin for taking me here!" Robin blushed a little, because he was not too fond of showing public affection. Starfire knew this and ended her hug much shorter than usual. Robin damned the crowd, because if they were not there, he would hug her and never let go.**

**But Starfire had turned back to the game, cheering once again. It surprised Robin that Starfire loved hockey so much—she usually didn't not like to watch sports unless someone she knew was in it, and she did not like fighting unless it came to fighting crime. **

**But here she was yelling for her 'boys' to kick their portieres and loving it. Robin then reminded himself that she was still Tamereanian and they were a warrior culture. Maybe, there they had a game similar to this? That would mean she was home sick, and if she was…..**

**Robin shook the though from his head and focused on the game. The game was tied—but the Eels were down by their opponents goal, the Avalanches, and their defense was trying to stop the puck, which kept coming what seemed like every two seconds, from getting into the goal.**

"**Ten…. Nine… eight….." The crowd counted down. Starfire grabbed his arm in anticipation and suspense. The Eels kept trying. "Seven….. Six….. Five….. Four—' the crowd roared was the puck skidded into the goal. The two titans stood up and cheered. Robin held onto Starfire's hand so she would not float away.**

**The Eels did a little victory dance on ice, and ACDC blasted through the speakers. Then the team shook hands and exited off the ice. The game was over, and the fans started file out of the stands. Starfire floated as she picked up a empty candy box, humming along with ACDC.**

"**I'm guessing you had a good time?" Starfire turned to him and grinned.**

"**Yes! A glorious one—It reminded me of the Glerknoph Tournaments on my planet!" Robin grinned as he curled his hand around Starfire's—he felt much better now that the crowd was clearing out.**

"**So that's why you loved hockey so much, it reminds you of home?" Robin frowned a little. Starfire shook her head.**

"**Yes, it reminds me of Tamaran, but not my home. Earth is my home now. But I do miss Tamaran sometimes, and as a child, I used to watch the Glerknoph Tournaments, which is very similar to this." They walked down the long concrete hall to the exit. Starfire stopped and turned to Robin with a sparkle in her eyes.**

"**But, this is also very different—I am here with you, and no one dies in these games. So Thank you Robin." She leaned forwards, draping her arms over his shoulder, and pressed her lips to his. Robin felt himself melt in all meanings of the word, and he placed his gloved hands on the her orange cheeks that were still blushed with the excitement of the game.**

**He nibbled on her bottom lip, and she let out a very soft groan, before they tried to pull away. But they couldn't. They tried again, but their lips still stuck to each other.**

"**Woblin?" Starfire tried to ask, but it came out muffled. Luckily, Robin kind of understood her.**

"**Tar? Uh… I ntink our wips… I meen, tey were very colwd and uh—" Robin's face was redder than a tomato.**

"**We are stook nows?" **

"**Yeas"**

"**Oh. I am nof quides sur if tat iz good or bad." Starfire mumbled and Robin laughed into her lips. **

"**I downt kow eiter, Tar." They waddled over to the window and looked up. Starfire grabbed onto Robin and they went up to the window. Robin opened it and they flew out into the cold winter night. They flew all the way back to the tower, and had an ****AWESOME**** time of explaining to their friends about how their lips were stuck together. **

…

That was fun!

KKA


End file.
